


distance makes the heart grow fonder (said by someone stronger than me)

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: First Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Robron Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: when jack sends robert away to boarding school after catching him and aaron kissing, robert and aaron find a more creative way to survive the long distance relationship they've been forced into - writing each other letters.written for distance/separation day of robron week 2018.





	distance makes the heart grow fonder (said by someone stronger than me)

**Author's Note:**

> a quick note - jacks leathering of robert is referenced in a sort of explicit way. you don't see it happen, but you know it does, and robert has a scene where he looks at the bruising jack caused.

It had always been him and Aaron. Robert didn’t really remember how they’d become friends, in the end. Aaron had just been a constant in his life, the two of them inseparable practically from the day Aaron moved to the village, an angry twelve year old that no one wanted to give the time of day to.

Robert had, though.

He couldn’t quite explain it, didn’t know what his thought process had been, but his not quite thirteen year old self had seen something in Aaron he wanted to keep around, and they’d become fast friends.

And then more.

Robert hadn’t expected it, he really hadn’t. He’d never really though of himself as anything other than straight, had never really felt like that about another boy, but over the years, they grew together in the most unexpected of ways.

Their first kiss had been messy.

Sixteen and confused, it was never going to be anything other than a clash of teeth, inexperience guiding their movements, Aaron trembling under Robert’s fingertips as he’d pressed their lips together, soft and gentle, but the kind of kiss he wasn’t sure he’d ever forget.

The first kiss that had meant something to Robert, to both of them.

It’s not as though it had been an easy thing for either of them to accept, but their relationship had begun to blossom in secret. Robert had never really bought into the summer love nonsense everyone in his class seemed to come back regaling tales of, Oliver Harris from his maths class having spent most of the previous September boosting about a girl he’d met on holiday.

Robert still didn’t quite believe the girl existed, but the sentiment Oliver had waxed poetic about for weeks resonated with him now. He knew how it felt to want someone, to want to spend time with them, to spend time kissing them.

Kissing Aaron was one of his favourite things.

They’d gotten better at it, over the weeks, gotten better at knowing how to kiss. Aaron had grumped about how he kept hitting his forehead off Robert’s for days, until they’d fallen into a natural rhythm that set Robert’s heart racing in his chest.

Kissing was really, really great.

They’d been careful, about when and where they’d met, over the past few weeks, but Robert had decided to throw caution to the wind and bring Aaron up to his room in the farmhouse, curious about how it would feel to do more than kiss, Aaron’s body pliant and warm under his own, Aaron’s tracksuit bottoms slung low on his hips, sneakers having already been toed off by the front door.

Neither of them heard the door.

Robert would think about it so many times, in the months and years afterward - how did he not hear the stairs? The old wooden staircase at Emmerdale Farm was notoriously creaky, and even more so when Jack was the one to walk up the steps, the old wood groaning under the heavy step of Robert’s father.

He’d gotten so good at recognising when Jack was coming upstairs, over the years. Jack wasn’t a fan of phones, or games consoles, and so he'd be known to throw a fit if he came up after bedtime and saw a light coming from Robert’s room - so Robert had gone exceptionally good at hearing his dad’s approach, and faking sleep.

But he’d let his guard down, that day.

The look of horror, the look of disappointment on Jack’s face as he stood in the doorway sent Robert’s stomach churning, his father roaring at Aaron to leave and go home, now.

“I’m not leaving ya, Robert,” Aaron said, ferocious and stubborn as he clung to the side of Robert’s jumper, staring Jack down. Fifteen years old, and he figured he could take down the great Jack Sugden - Robert appreciated it, he did, but it was best for Aaron to just go, it was.

“I’ll be fine,” Robert said, the words feeling heavy, and fake as they rolled off his tongue. If Jack’s passing comments about gay people before had been anything to go by, he wasn’t going to be any shade of fine by time Jack was done with him. “Go, Aaron - I’ll ring ya later, okay?”

Aaron looked reluctant, but he seemed to recognise the plea in Robert’s voice, meekly making his way around Jack. Robert was grateful his boyfriend had decided against trying to play the big man, Aaron’s steps echoing around the house as he thundered down the stairs, leaving Robert to face Jack’s wrath.

Jack wasn’t saying anything.

That made it worse, somehow, the silent feeling as though it was choking Robert as he watched, unsure if he should say something, defend himself -  _apologise_. Shame overwhelmed Robert’s body as he realised just what his father had walked in on - him straddling Aaron’s waist, kissing him for all he was worth.

Boys didn’t kiss other boys like that.  

Robert looked up, his heart sinking as he watched Jack pull his belt from around his waist, cracking the leather between his hands. “Dad, please, don’t - I can explain,” he tried, heart pounding as he realised the kind of reprimand his father had in mind.

Jack Sugden was an old fashioned man. He’d been known to give him or Andy a clatter across the back of the head, when they were acting up, but his belt - his belt was new.

“You’ve disappointed me for the last time, boy,” Jack said, his voice scarily calm. “You’re going to learn some discipline this time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Robert had cried himself to sleep. The puffiness of his eyes told him that much as he woke up, his head banging, throat hoarse and sore from sobbing his heart out.

He’d not been able to sleep on his back, bruises blooming all across his pale skin as he looked in the bathroom mirror, the purple and black a stark contrast to his pale torso.

They were going to take a while to heal.

God, Aaron was going to freak out, when he saw. Robert wasn’t sure if he’d be able to say anything to prevent his hotheaded boyfriend from coming up to the farm, and giving Jack a piece of his mind, once he knew.

Maybe - maybe they could just run away, and start over, start a new life together.

Robert could go for that.

“Robert!”

Banging on the bathroom door roused Robert from his fantasies about running far, far away from Emmerdale, Aaron in tow. “I’ll be right out,” he said, flushing the toilet for effect, unlocking the door, coming face to face with a stony faced Jack.

“Pack a bag,” Jack said, not even so much as wincing at the bruises he’d inflicted across Robert’s back. “We leave in ten minutes.”

“Leave to where?” Robert asked, not caring if Jack got mad again. What else could he really do?

“I’m sending ya away to school,” Jack said, as if it were the most normal reaction in the world to finding Robert kissing a boy. “The term starts in a week, but the head is allowing you to come a week early so you can get used to how they do things there.”

“No, no - I’m not going!” Robert shook his head. “You can’t make me going to boarding school because I’m dating Aaron, you can’t - it’s not right.”

Jack looked furious. “You and Aaron, that’s what isn’t right,” he practically spat. “You’re going away to school Robert, and that’s the end of it. You’ll thank me for it, when they knock this Aaron nonsense out of your head. Now, pack a bag, or you can go without.”

Helpless to do anything except agree, Robert walked on autopilot, scanning his room for things he might want to bring.

Would - would Jack ever allow him to come back to Emmerdale?

Robert didn’t  _know_.

Tears welling in his eyes again, Robert forced himself to start to pack, picking up photos of his mum, of him and Aaron, needing to take the people who mattered most with him if he was being forced to leave.

Because that was what was happening, Robert was being forced to leave his own home, leave his life behind, leave Aaron, all because he’d let his guard down for a split second and gotten caught kissing a boy.

A boy he loved.

A boy he wasn’t going to be allowed to say goodbye to, now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aaron had heard what had happened, of course he had. A tearful Victoria had come to the pub, and told all about how Jack had decided to send Robert away to school, and she hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye.

Selfishly, Aaron had been mad he hadn’t gotten a chance to say goodbye to Robert, but if Victoria hadn’t - well, there was little hope for him, was there?

Robert’s first letter arrived two weeks after he’d left, a pristine white envelope with Aaron’s name written on it in Robert’s familiar loopy handwriting. Aaron had practically snatched it from the letter box, shoving it in his backpack before his mum could catch sight and ask questions.

He didn’t get a chance to read it until he’d skipped double maths, locking himself in one of the toilet stalls in the science block, biding his time until he could make his escape from school for the day.

Eagerly, he ripped into the envelope, unfolding the notepaper inside.

_Aaron,_

_I’m so sorry I left without saying goodbye. Dad - well, he told me to pack a bag, and I didn’t have time to run to the village and see you. I hope you don't hate me - if I had a choice, I’d have come and said goodbye. God, I’d have come and asked you to run  away with me, if I thought we could do it - I don’t want to be away from you, and I hate that my life has become exactly that._

_I’m in boarding school, now. It’s not as bad as I thought it would be, but they’re strict about the time we spend online, and I only have my phone at the weekends, and dad’s not put any credit in it, so it’s pretty useless, right now. I’m going to figure out a way to top it up, so I can ring you. I just want to hear your voice again._

_We get time to write letters home, if we’d like. I don’t think dad would much care to hear from me, and you’re the one I want to talk to, anyway._

_I’m sorry he’s done this, Aaron. I had so many dreams for us, for how happy we were going to be together, and now I’m stuck hundreds of miles away from you, and I hate it._

_I hate dad for doing this._

_I miss you._

_Please write to me soon._

_Robert x_

Aaron felt tears well in his throat as he read Robert’s letter. He couldn’t imagine Jack as the type to send Robert away simply for liking boys, but here it was, all written down in Robert’s neat cursive.

If he thought it would achieve anything, Aaron would have marched up to the farm as soon as he got back to Emmerdale, and would box the ears off Jack for doing this to Robert, for doing this to them, just as they were finally figuring themselves out, pealing backs layers of shame and confusion to find happiness underneath, and Jack had ripped it all away.

Carefully tucking Robert’s letter into his pocket, Aaron checked the coast was clear before he wandered out of school, heading straight to the post office, rather than the bus stop, buying himself a packet of envelopes and a book of stamps, ignoring the strange look he got from the cashier he got as he handed her over the money.

Nosey cow.

Aaron didn’t want to wait until he got home to write to Robert, so he settled himself on the nearest bench, ripping a sheet of paper from his English workbook, uncapping his pen.

Now - well, now all he had to do was figure out what to say.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Robert couldn’t help his excitement as he opened his cubbyhole, and noticed a letter there for him, Aaron’s scrawling handwriting having hastily written the address of the boarding school across the front of a plain brown envelope.

He didn’t even wait to open it, simply stepping away from the cubbyholes in case anyone else needed to get at them, ripping the letter open.

_Rob,_

_Feels weird, this. I don’t think I’ve ever written a letter in my life, if I’m honest. I don’t really even know what to say to ya._

_Well, I do. Your dad is a dickhead, and I’d have slashed his tires by now, if I didn’t think he’d dob me in it with my mam. I can’t believe he’s sent you away because of me, because you like me - proper disgrace, your dad._

_Boarding school sounds rank, you know. I’ve bunked off again (don’t lecture me) and I swear, I’m done at the end of this year. I don’t know how you’re surviving, living in your school. Is it like one of them Enid Blyton books Vic used to love? The ones where they have midnight feasts and all that? I bet its not, I bet its properly boring._

_Emmerdale is boring without you. Adam is driving me mad, going on and on about how he's going to shag Scarlett into the middle of next year - as if she’s ever going to give him the time of day._

_We can still be happy, you know. This - we’ll sort this._

_I miss you,_

_Aaron_

It was as if Robert could hear Aaron, as he read through his letter, rolling his eyes at the admission of bunking school again. It was their eternal argument, Aaron determined he’d never need school, and Robert trying to convince him to keep it on.

Holding the letter close to his chest, Robert took a deep breath in, grounding himself.

_We’ll sort this._

For the first time in the three weeks since he’d been sent away, Robert felt like maybe this wouldn’t be the breaking of them - maybe they’d find a way to make it through, after all.

And for now, well - he had Aaron’s letters.

The letters became a constant. They spoke on Facebook, whenever Robert had internet time at school, and they’d talk for hours on end, but the letters never ceased - once a week, a grubby envelope would appear in Robert’s cubbyhole, and once a week, Aaron would get a pristine letter in the doorway, snatching it before he headed out the door to school.

The letters were their sanity.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Robert,_

_Happy birthday. 17 now, ya old man. Hurry up and be old enough to leave school and come home to me._

_Aaron_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Aaron,_

_They’ve forced me to take up sports. Can you believe that? I’m being forced to play bloody rugby. Get me out of here, seriously._

_I miss you,_

_Robert_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Robert,_

_You might finally look like a tough guy, now you’re playing rugby. Have you broken anything yet? Knowing you, you will._

_It’s official, by the way - I’m done with Hotten Academy after my GCSEs. I’m doing an apprenticeship with Cain, going to be a mechanic, like I always said._

_Miss ya._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Aaron,_

_That’s my dirty little greasy monkey. I want a photo of you in your overalls._

_Rob x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Robert,_

_I’ve sent you your wank bank material - finished my first week at the garage today. Cain has me washing cars, mostly, but I’m going to learn to drive, and maybe even get a car of my own. Imagine - imagine if I actually can come and see ya._

_I can’t believe its been nearly a year._

_Come home soon._

_Aaron x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Hey greasemonkey,_

_Greetings from Spain! It hasn’t quite been like spending the summer in Emmerdale, but I’ve made the best of it, over here with Gran - at least she lets me ring you whenever I’d like. I think she’s well furious with dad, proper had a go at him the other day._

_I’ve got to go back to school for my last year. I want to go back, actually - I wish I could go home at the weekends and see you, like my friends do, but its been good for me, Aaron. I think I might actually get the grades for university now, be able to make something of myself._

_I’m going to get a proper job, you know, and build us a proper life together - and no one is going to be able to stop us._

_All my love,_

_Robert_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Rob,_

_Swing by Emmerdale and collect me before you start all your great adventures - you’re not allowed do it without me._

_Yours_

_Aaron_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Aaron,_

_Like I’d do anything without you, if I had the choice._

_I miss kissing you. Remember the first time we kissed? I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, been thinking about how it made me feel, how I felt it right down to my toes - I keep thinking about how good its going to be to kiss you again._

_Robert x_

 

 

 

 

 

_Rob,_

_Are you out?_

_Aaron_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Aaron,_

_Yeah, I am. I - I didn’t think I’d be able to do it, you know, but I did. Coming out, it felt easier here, easier away from Emmerdale, and dad._

_You don’t have to be out._

_All my love,_

_Robert_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Rob,_

_I did it, I came out - I came out to mum, and Padders. I don’t think they expected it, but it feels good, I feel good._

_I love you._

_Aaron_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Aaron,_

_I’m so proud of you. You’re a superstar, you._

_Love,_

_Robert xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

 

 

 

 

_Robert,_

_Three months until you sit your final exams. It feels like its going to be the longest three months of my life, you know. I just - I keep thinking about how it mightn’t be the same, when you come back. It’s been two years, how do we know if its going to be the same?_

_I’ve been waiting two years for you, and I’m scared it wont work._

_What if you’ve been gone for too long?_

_Aaron_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Aaron,_

_It’s going to work, its going to be better. I was scared, back then, we both were - I’d have never stood up to my dad, you know that as well as I do. We’d never have been happy, but I’m coming back in three months, and everything is going to be better - we’re going to be happy._

_I love you. I love you so much it scares me - and I am counting the days until I can tell you all of this in person._

_We’re going to build a life together, you and me - a life that makes us both happy._

_Three more months._

_Just, hold on - and don’t forget I love you, greasemonkey._

_All my love (always),_

_Robert_

 

 

 

 

 

_Robert,_

_Two weeks, and you’re coming home to me._

_It better be forever, this time._

_Aaron_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Emmerdalelooked different, and somehow the same all at once as Robert looked around, the summer sunshine flooding the village, bright flowers in bloom, kids playing in the park.

It felt like home.

Shouldering his backpack, Robert began to walk to the pub, knowing Aaron was helping his mum out by doing a shift there that afternoon - he’d gotten enough whiney texts from his boyfriend about it.

Two years.

It had been two years since Robert had last seen Aaron, had last gotten to touch him, gotten to kiss him. He felt nervous, as he dragged his suitcase toward the pub - not a bad nervous, but a sort of nervousness that seemed to settle in his every muscle and bone, heaving his every movement.

They’d both been looking forward to this day for so long - living for it, even, both of them pinning all their hopes for a happy future on the day Robert came home to Emmerdale.

Taking a deep breath, Robert pushed open the door to the pub, the inside busier than he expected. He could spot his dad in the corner, nursing a pub lunch with Andy and Katie.

It didn’t take him long to spot the one man he wanted to see.

Aaron.

He looked older. They’d video-called, sure, but grainy Facebook video only showed so much. Aaron had left his hair grow out, dark curls falling messily over his forehead, his boyfriend wearing a light grey henley and a pair of dark-wash jeans, the body boxing had blessed him with utterly delicious under the thin material of his clothes.

“Aaron,” Robert couldn’t keep the warmth out of his voice, dropping his bags to the floor of the pub, not a care in the world as he finally came face to face with the boy he’d loved since he was sixteen, two long years of separation finally at an end.

“Robert?” Aaron’s face completely lit up as he realised who was standing in front of him, Aaron dumping the dirty glasses he'd picked up from someone’s table, moving to stand closer, the two of them practically nose to nose.

“Miss me?” Robert asked cheekily, knowing exactly what response Aaron was going to give.

“Shut up, you idiot,” Aaron laughed, rolling his eyes, happiness radiating from every inch of his body, Robert knowing he looked the exact same.

Every eye in the pub was on them, Jack included.

Robert couldn’t help but smirk.

 _You know how distance makes the heart grow fonder, dad?_  Robert wanted to say, his hatred for the man who’d raised him, the man who’d sent him away, bubbling in his chest. _Sending me away only made me love Aaron more._

But then Robert looked at Aaron, the gorgeous boy he’d waited two years to be reunited with, and all his anger disappeared.

“You ready for forever?” Robert murmured, not caring who overheard.

Aaron grinned. “Only if forever starts with you giving me a proper kiss for the first time in two years.”

Robert was nothing if not a diligent boyfriend, smashing his lips to Aaron’s in an overeager kiss, one all too reminiscent of that messy first kiss they’d shared all those years ago, inexperienced and enthusiastic.

They hadn’t really gotten much better at kissing, if they were being honest - but, well, they had all the time in the world to work on it now, long-distance, their separation all a thing of a past.

 

 ** _Finally_**.


End file.
